little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Spirits
(also known as in the anime series) are a collective of non-corporeal magical creatures that haunt the world. Normally, they are hidden in plain sight, but witches in Finland developed a magical song that calls them from their hiding and appeases them. Description The appearance and abilities of the spirits vary, but they mostly appear as small, incorporeal entities with body that seemingly made of light. The most common of spirits are those who born as the soul of an object that went past a long time (approximately one hundred years), and thus possess a vast knowledge over the object in question including its history. The others however, are born from the elements of nature itself, and thus possess abilities and traits relative to element they spawned from. Regardless, it's implied that spirits came to existence as the result of presence of magic in the world. In fact, they require magic energy both as sustenance and maintaining their form outside object or element they manifested from indefinitely. Although, some spirits can also feed on alternate energy sources, such as flame faeries who feed upon flammable objects such as woods. Because of their non-corporeal nature and can only be perceived by those who have degree of magical skills like witches or wizards (unless if they allow others to see them), spirits can be confused with Ghosts. Despite their similarities, it should be noted that spirits and ghosts are in truth, separate type of entities: Whereas spirits are non-corporeal magical beings manifested from objects that went past a hundred of years, ghosts are disembodied soul of once-living creatures. The spirits can be contracted with witches in a similar way to a familiar, so that the spirit can stay close and give the witch his help and advice. While spirits mostly behave peaceful and friendly, they can also become aggressive as seen in The Enchanted Parade. It seemed that magic used to attract and communicate with spirits would also affect their mood depend on the said magic's purpose. For instance, dark magic used by a Titan in The Enchanted Parade on various objects surrounding its prison provoked nearby spirits to become aggressive and causing chaos. Conversely, while Lotte's sheet of ancestral song would attract and entertained nearby spirits that made them had fun with her. Throughout the series, various types of spirits are introduced: Old Object Spirits These are spirits that possess basic characteristics of their kind such as possessing great knowledge over items they inhabited, able to shift their forms in some degree to further expressing themselves, and able to possess objects they inhabited and giving said objects anthropomorphic traits in process. Other than that, they lacked special abilities. Their physical appearance usually reflecting on objects that they reside within to some degree (ex. the faerie of Horologium Chamber's Great Clock takes the appearance of an anthropomorphic hourglass.) Flame Faery A type of spirits with pyrokinetic abilities. They can sustain their form by feeding on flammable objects such as wood. The contact with water will severely weaken them. They are manifested from either flame element itself or old items imbued/charred by fire or both. Will-o'-the Wisp A type of spirits which possess the ability to emanate bright light from their very being and possess pyrokinetic abilities similar to that of Flame Faeries albeit in weaker scale. One of such faeries is Will-o'-chan, Lotte's familiar. Wind Faery Spirits with the ability to manipulate air as well as able to fly and levitate at will. This type of faery is arguably manifested from either wind element itself or old items imbued with the same element or even both. Hunger Faery Hunger Faeries are a type of faery notorious for their insatiable appetite. While it endows a witch enhanced strength upon being ingested, the faery's presence in her stomach would force her to eat a lot of food to keep it from possessing her and wreaking havoc. Once such faery lives in Jasminka's stomach due to eating it by mistake during her childhood. Dryads Faeries which born from nature and forest itself. Unlike other faeries, they are most human in appearance and size. Females of dryads are exceedingly beautiful to look upon. Powers and Abilities Spirits can possess inanimate objects and even give the said object anthropomorphic attributes in the process, particularly items they manifested from. Being born as soul manifested from old objects and/or element they resided within after around 100 years, they possess vast knowledge about the said items, including its history. In addition of bright light, some spirit may have other abilities unique of their own relative to items/elements they manifested from. For example, the Will-'o-the-wisp can emit bright light from their bodies to illuminate dark places and even generate fire. Trivia *In ''The Enchanted Parade '', Lotte's sheet music for the Song of the Spirits has the lyrics for Bjork's song "Crying". *The concept of spirits as incorporeal entities born as soul of old items they resided at likely based on the Tsukumogami *The term faeries/spirits in Luna Nova also erroneously encompasses magical beings such as trolls, minotaurs, cyclops, goblins, and other corporeal creatures who inhabited Luna Nova. Gallery Litt.png|Lotte's Spirit Spirits.png Spiri.png ss.png pen.jpg|The spirit from Annabel's pen spir.png|Spirits from an old boot. Vahasp.png|Spirit from Vajarois's vestige. 27.jpg|The Spirit from the Shooting Star Wind Spirits.png|Wind Faeries horo.png|Spirit from the Horologium Chamber's clock ser.png|Spirit from a keetle Dryad LWA.jpg|Dryads es:Hadas Category:Spirits Category:Creatures and plants Category:Familiars